


Stabilized

by Fuedra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Forced Fusion, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: Steven finds a strange gem on the beach, one which will change how the Crystal Gems see forced fusions, and how they see fusion in general.





	

Steven couldn't believe his eyes.

He had decided to travel along the beach, wanting to explore a bit as well as get some exercise, but as he had walked, he had found something which left him standing in shocked awe.

Up ahead, staring at her reflection in the water, was a gem the likes of which he had never seen before. Her hair was a rainbow of color, changing as she shifted her body, and from what he could see of her eyes and clothes, they shared the ever changing rainbow theme.

However, it was her gem which shocked him the most, for instead of a gem of solid color, like he expected, her gem looked like a mutant gem. However, hers was smooth and round, not jagged like the many gem mutants he had seen previously, and this caused him to come out from where he was hiding and speak.

“Hello?”

The gem turned, her eyes widening in shock as she got up, moving close to him and looking him over before looking him directly in the eyes and speaking. “Y...you are Steven….aren’t you?”

“Ye….yeah, but how do you know my name?”

“The….The Cluster, when you spoke to it, we heard….all of us heard.”

Stevens eyes widened in shock, “Wait, you heard the cluster too?”

The gem nodded, “Yes, we did, and we heard you as well…..you brought comfort to all of us.”

“All of us….” said Steven, before realization struck him. “Wait, you're a forced fusion, that means there's more then one of you in there.”

“Right,” said the gem, Steven finally noticing the fact that her voice seemed to carry a faint echo.

“This is great, I have to show you to the others.”

He then grabbed her by the wrist, the gem laughing merrily as he pulled her along with him, following him all the way along the beach till they made it to his home, the gem looking up at the temple in wonder as he brought her up to the house and brought her inside, Steven shouting to get all the gems attention.

“Guys, look what I found on the beach!”

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst looked toward Steven, their eyes widening in shock as Pearl spoke. “Steven, Is that….”

“It’s a gem mutant….well kind of,” said Steven, looking toward the gem only to see she was walking toward Garnet, who was looking at her with slight trepidation, till the gem spoke.

“G...Garnet?”

Garnet gasped, “You know me?”

“Three of us knew you, three did not,” said the gem.

“Three,” said Garnet in confusion, “you mean you don't identify yourself as a single gem?”

The gem shook her head, “there are six of us who inhabit this body, six who were once fragmented, but are now whole.”

“But how….how did you get this way?”

The gem seemed to hesitate, then she ran out of the house, everyone standing there in confusion for a moment till she came in holding a bunch of sand, which she dumped upon the floor.

“What are you doing!” cried Pearl.

The gem held up a hand, then used both her hands to smooth out the sand out, then lifted then up to form six figures.

The gems looked on in amazement, then moved to sit nearby as Pearl spoke for her, “these represent the gems you used to be, don't they?”

She nodded, then gestured her hands again, the gems separating into two separate groups, one standing upon the insignia of a rose, while the other stood upon the insignia of a diamond.

“I see what your doing,” said Pearl, nodding in reassurance before speaking again. “Three of you fought for the Diamonds, while three of you fought for the Crystal Gems.”

The gem nodded, then waved her hands again, the sand morphing into a battlefield and showing the figures battling with other gems, before being struck and falling apart.

“You all fought in the war, but then you were shattered, and left upon the battlefield.”

The gem nodded, then waved her hand, a new figure appearing taking on the appearance of Yellow Diamond, who picked up several small fragments and then walked off.

“Yellow Diamond found your shards, and took them for herself, but why?’

The gem waved her hands again, the sand taking on the appearance of what looked like a laboratory, showing the Yellow Diamond figure placing the gem shards together before using a strange device to fuse them.

“.....The forced fusion experiments…..you were her first subject?”

The gem nodded, then waved her hands again, the scene showing Yellow Diamond placing her into a nodule before dissolving away, and then a few moments later it cracked and the gem escaped, taking a form more reminiscent of a gem mutant. The mutant ran to a door, bashing against it for a moment, before managing to pry it open and escape.

“You were placed into a container nodule, but you broke free, and managed to escape the facility.”

The gem nodded once more, and then waved her hands again, the sand showing a scene of the gem mutant in smaller size, running toward some ships as they lifted off, before suddenly it turned as a wave seemed to pass over it, causing it to spasm. It fell to the ground, its form beginning to shift and change, till finally it took a more humanoid shape, and then the sand collapsed as the gem began to cry.

“You tried to run for the ships, but...but then you got hit by the corruption wave, and it….it stabilized your form!”

Pearl then looked at her, seeing her tears, and then pulled her into a hug, the gem sobbing as she tried to reassure it. “Shh, it's ok now, its ok, you're with us now, it’s going to be alright.”

As she continued to comfort the gem, the others simply stared in shock, Garnet placing a hand on her chin as she thought it over. “This doesn't make sense….why would the corruption wave have a different effect on a gem mutant then it would a whole gem?”

“I don't know,” said Amethyst, “but they look pretty cool, I mean besides their body, everything else about them is all rainbow. I wonder what gem types they are?”

“Almandite….Apatite….Titanite….Topaz….Iolite….Hiddenite….those were the kind of gems we used to be.”

Pearl gasped at that, pulling back to look at her as she spoke, “Elemental gems!”

“Wait what now,” said Amethyst.

“Amethyst,” said Pearl with a groan, “I thought I already told you about the gem types before. There are many types of elemental gems, but those six are the most powerful of their class. But this could be dangerous, I mean I don't know what Yellow Diamond could have been thinking mixing these gem types together.”

“We have full control of our powers,” said the gem, smiling as she lifted up a palm before a ball of fire formed in it, the gem making it dance a bit before she made it disappear. “We….some of us were worried our powers would cancel each other out, but when we tested ourselves, we found we had full control.”

“Could you stop saying we!”

Everyone turned to see Garnet was glaring at the forced fusion, the gem looking concerned as they spoke to her. “Wh….why, did we do something….”

“I said stop!”

“Garnet,” said Pearl, “why are you acting this way?”

“Because it’s not right!” said Garnet, the gem glaring at the forced fusion, who was looking at her with confusion till she saw her two gems, and then she got a look of understanding.

“We see, we disgust you.”

Garnet’s eyes widened, but before she could speak Pearl spoke up. “I’m sure she isn't really….”

“No she is,” said the gem, moving up to Garnet and glaring at her as she spoke. “We get it alright, you are a fusion for the right reason, you fused out of love, while we were forced together. But we have been stabilized, we are no longer the monster they made us, and while yes, we are a fusion, we are not a true fusion, for we still remember who each of us were, and we refuse to identify ourselves as one being when we are so much more than that.”

She then turned to Steven, taking a knee so that she was on eye level with him before speaking to him. “Steven, while I am happy we met, I am afraid I would cause too much grief for her to stay, so if it is possible, do you know of anyplace I can stay?”

Steven nodded, pointing toward the warp pad, before shooting a glare at Garnet as he left with the gem.

“Wha….what just happened?” asked Garnet.

“You blew it G,” said Amethyst, “big time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering what colors corispond with what gems, here is a chart.
> 
> Almandite - Red  
> Apatite - Blue  
> Titanite - Yellow  
> Topaz - Orange  
> Iolite - Purple  
> Hiddenite - Green
> 
> These colors also are part of her rainbow clothing, so that should help give you an idea of what she looks like clothing wise.


End file.
